Second Chances
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: What would you do if you suddenly got a second chance?


**Disclaimer: Don't murder me, I know it has been a while. I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

This has been my third time getting super wasted this week. Ugh, I have the worst headache in the history of worst headaches. I didn't even know where the hell I was when I woke up this morning. Another night at a stranger's house getting wasted. Life has never been better.

* * *

 _At school_

I walked into class, and took my seat, resting my head on my desk. And before I knew it, I fell asleep.

The bell rang, signaling that class was now over. How long was I asleep for? I frantically got up and wiped the drool off of my face. I suddenly yelled out to no one in particular, "What happened?!"

She looked at me condescendingly. "You fell asleep again," she said with a sneer, and walked out of class.

That was _Amber_ _Stein_. She's been my friend since the first grade. Ten years, since we're juniors now. She was a nice girl, but then she changed after freshmen year when she became the head cheerleader. We have managed to still stay "friends." Not very well though.

"What the hell? You don't even wait for me?!" I shouted as I quickly chased after her.

"Why the hell would I wait for you?"

"What is your problem with me this time?" I asked, stopping in my tracks facing her back.

She turned around quickly facing me, "I always have a problem with you! I'm so sick and tired of trying to be your friend. We have nothing in common anymore! I'm over it!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at her. "Well, we'd still have things in common if you weren't such a bitch. Ever since you became head cheerleader, you've become so—so arrogant!"

Her eyes widened with anger and she took a few steps towards me. "Excuse me?! Did you just call me a bitch? You're the one who became a fucking alcoholic in freshmen year! Complaining every second of your life about how your parents don't care about you," she said, suddenly mocking me. "Look at me, I'm Leaf and no one fucking loves me because I'm a piece of shit!"

I felt the anger rise within me, and I clenched my fists so hard, my knuckles turned ghostly white. I had to restrain myself from punching her in the face. Soon, I felt wet tears begin to stream down my face.

She looked at me crying, staying silent for a couple of seconds and then she started laughing. "Wow, how pathetic! Bitch." She turned around and walked away from me.

 _Oh my Arceus,_ I thought. I can't believe I cried in front of Amber. I tried to stop crying but my tears kept flowing out of my eyes continuously. My eyes started to sting, and I could feel my eyes turning red. She was right, I was a piece of shit. Worthless. My own parents didn't even love me. I closed my eyes suddenly reminiscing a terrible memory.

* * *

 _She rushed inside her house with a big smile on her face, "Mom! You'll never guess what happened to me today!" she said and then noticed all the lights were off._

 _Her mother pours herself another glass of wine. "I don't really give a fuck, darling. Go tell it to someone who actually cares," she said, chugging down the wine. She begins to sob hysterically._

 _Leaf felt heartbroken that her mother spoke to her like that. She rushed into her parent's room to see if her dad was there but all she found was a messy room with clothes all over the floor. She sees that all of her dad's stuff was gone. She started to panic._

" _MOM! Where's dad? Why is all of his stuff gone?!" she screamed out in desperation._

 _Her mother sobbed harder into her hands and she cried out distortedly, "He doesn't love us… he left us!" she then starts to sob even harder and starts drinking more wine._

* * *

I shook my head trying to get out of the horrible flashback. I knew I couldn't stay here anymore, I had to go home. I quickly ran out of the school to the parking lot, and got inside my car. I wiped the tears furiously because I couldn't really see with the foggy vision. I then realized I didn't want to go home… I had nowhere else to go. I was trapped in a world where for me it was labeled as hell. Out of impulse, I just reversed my car and merged into the street without bothering to look. And before I could blink my eyes, I heard honking and saw bright headlights coming towards me.

I felt a scorching pain as the car collided with the left side of my car, the side I was on. There was a sharp pain through my legs and I felt my body being thrown to the opposite side of the car, shattering all the windows. The last thing I heard were the screeches of the tires, and my faint heartbeat slowing down within each second.

 _Thump_. Thump. _Thump_ … Thump.

I woke up groaning and I suddenly stood up and looked around to see that I was in a hospital.

"What a terrible headache," I complained, rubbing my head, looking around the room.

"Boo." A deep voice said startling me.

I suddenly screamed and hit the guy in the face. It was a total reflex and I panicked because my arm just jerked forward.

He grabbed his nose and groaned loudly in pain. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"I panicked! I'm sorry, are you okay?" I asked approaching him, feeling concerned. I hoped I didn't damage his nose too much.

His lips curled into a smirk as he uncovered his nose, "I'm here to help you."

"Help me? Is this a joke or something?" I asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

He shook his head and stepped closer to me. "I was sent to help you…"

I suddenly backed away from him, "Stay—stay away from me!" I suddenly tried to get the attention of a nurse right in front of me, "Um, excuse me?"

The nurse didn't respond back. She continued to keep writing stuff on her clipboard.

 _Wow, rude much?_ I thought in annoyance and decided to try again. "Um, hello?! Excuse me?!" I waved my hand right in front of her face.

The nurse looked up, straight at me.

I smiled and began to speak, "Okay, yeah I wanted to—"

And that's when the unexpected happened. The nurse walked right through me.

I felt the sensation as she went through my body. I looked down and my hands were transparent, but then a second later I was back to normal. It took me a couple of minutes to process what had just happened to me.

"Oh my Arceus," I breathed, freaking out a bit.

He snuck up behind me and started to speak, in his deep yet angelic voice. "I tried to warn you," he said teasingly.

I turned around to face him and that's when I saw myself, lying unconscious and bruised on the bed. My eyes went wide and I panicked looking down at myself, seeing I was in same clothes I wore that day. I can't be dead… can I? Is this an out of body experience?

"No! No! This must be a dream. There is no way that the nurse just went right through me," I panicked and ran out the hospital doors.

He let out a loud groan as he watched me run away, "Damnit, of course she's a runner. Come back!" he screamed out, chasing after me.

Feeling flustered, I continued to run out on to the street and jumped right in front of a car. But it went right through me, just like the nurse had done before.

"What the hell is happening to me?!" I yelled out, looking up at the sky.

He suddenly lit up right before my eyes. He appeared from tiny little light orbs. He sighed softly before speaking again.

"I'm your guardian angel."

I couldn't help but let out a humorless laugh. "No you are not," I stated, turning to walk away from him.

He started to follow me, walking right beside me. "No? You can't just say no! What do you mean by no?!"

I threw my hands up in the air, feeling exasperated. "No! You can't be my guardian angel. They—they don't exist! You don't exist, okay?"

"Yet I'm right here! And you can see me. How do you explain that, huh?" he asked me with a huge, stupid smirk plastered on his face.

I stopped walking and closed my eyes. I let out a loud snore.

"What are you doing?" he asked in slight confusion.

With my eyes still closed, I whispered, "Shh! I'm trying to wake up from this horrible nightmare!" I waited a few seconds, and then opened one eye, but found myself in the same spot. I let out a heavy sigh, and my shoulders slumped, feeling defeated.

He rolled his eyes, and then grabbed my hand. "C'mon." We both disappeared into another setting in those few seconds. Everything around us was fading out. It was a strange sight to see. We weren't standing outside the hospital anymore, we were now standing inside my house.

I jerked my hand from his grip and glared at him. "What the hell are we doing here? I hate this place!" I could feel the tears starting to escape from my eyes. I was just about to walk away again, when he suddenly pulled me back, into his arms.

I was taken by surprise. One minute I was heading for the door, and the next thing I know I was crying hysterically in his arms. His strong arms around my whole body, like a barrier.

He pulled away, even though I didn't really want him to. He suddenly cleared his throat.

"You can't run away from this place forever. Because sooner or later, you will be coming back to it…"

I looked at him feeling puzzled, "What do you mean I'm going to come back? I'm dead, aren't I?" I asked him warily.

"Not necessarily," he said, detaching himself from and me. He started to pace around the room, "It's sort of complicated, maybe you should sit down." He pointed at the sofa next to me.

I let out a heavy sigh, "Just tell me. What's going to happen to me?"

He fidgeted with his fingers, twirling them around one another. I didn't know angels get nervous…

"You're sort of trying to redeem yourself. You've basically been in the gutter, and I was sent to help you out of it," he stated bluntly.

I threw my hands up into the air, feeling frustrated once again. "This is impossible!" I exclaimed. I tried to sit down on the sofa next to me, but I fell right through it. "What the hell?! You tell me to sit and I can't?!" I let out a sarcastic laugh before continuing, "This is just great."

He started laughing, but immediately started coughing violently, trying to stop the laughter as I glared at him.

"You just need to concentrate," he said casually, and sat down on the chair, grinning at me. "See?" he pointed out as if he was taunting me.

I slowly got up from the floor and pursed my lips, crossing my arms over my chest. "So, why me? Why not just send me to hell?"

He let out a heavy sigh and stood up from his seat. He then stepped closer to me, and placed his hands on my shoulders, looking into my brown eyes.

"I know it's been hard on you…with your parents and friends. And I know you've been struggling with an alcoholic addiction, but—"

"But what? Things will get better? Is that what you're going to say to me? Because it will never get better. Things will never be okay," I interrupted him, harshly.

He let out another sigh, "Fine. I just thought you would want to make a change in your life. After all you've been through, I thought you deserved a second chance. But I guess I was wrong…"

I watched him begin to walk away, ready to disappear through thin air, but something jerked inside of me. I grabbed his arm, "Wait…"

He turned around with a sly smirk on his face. "Yeah?" he asked.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh and I shoved him gently. "Wow, I never thought angels could be so cunning."

He grinned at me with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "We're not that innocent you know. I mean, you guys depict us as these perfect little creatures, but the truth is we were once human too."

I smiled at that, "Really? How old are you now?" I asked, feeling genuinely curious.

"Well, I'm over 100 years old. But I passed away when I was 19," he mentioned sadly.

My mouth dropped in shock, I was going to ask how he died, but I feel like that's something pretty personal. So, I decided to keep the subject light.

"Wow, you're that old? You look nothing like your age," I said, teasingly.

"Hey, age is just a number. I'm still young at heart," he said proudly, putting a hand on his heart.

I let out another laugh, "No one says that anymore. So you are definitely an old geezer," I teased him, "but on a serious note. What do I have to do, to you know, redeem myself I guess?" I asked changing the subject.

"Nothing."

I gave him a look of confusion. "Wait, what?"

He let out laugh and nodded his head slowly. "You're just going to hang out with me the whole time. I'm your guardian angel, so it's my job to get to know the charge and then that's it," he explained.

"Seriously? That's it?" I asked, feeling like there was a catch somewhere.

"Well, you are going to have to open up to me, you know. About all your issues with everything," he mentioned casually, as he put his hands on the back of his head, looking at me with a goofy grin on his face.

I frowned. I hated opening up to people because I knew in the end I was the one that always got hurt. I always thought it was stupid for people to set up their own misery trap.

"What the hell is this? A therapy session while I'm half dead? Because that just makes sense," I said sarcastically.

"Pretty much, I show you things about your life. Blah blah blah, don't you watch any of those movies? Oh yeah, and there's one detail I forgot to mention."

I looked at him blankly, signaling for him to continue.

"You're going to be sent back if everything goes smoothly. You will wake up in the hospital, with not to serious injuries and you will redeem yourself by dealing with all of your problems. It's going to pretty painful… but I'm sure you will be able to handle it…right?"

I stared at him with bewilderment. "Seriously? That's what you call a tiny detail?" I let out a heavy sigh, "I knew there was a catch…"

He grinned at me, "You will do fine. You will pass with flying colors and then you will go back to your life and continue it as you should."

I couldn't help but grin back at him, shyly. For an angel he has this devilish like quality about him. It was sort of cute.

"Fine. So introduce yourself to me, since you pretty much know my whole life story… _stalker_ ," I teased him.

"I'm not a stalker!" he whined dramatically, and I gave him a look. "Okay, so I watch over you. There isn't anything else better to you since I am your guardian angel! And let me tell you something, you are a very boring person Leaf Green."

I rolled my eyes and let out a laugh. "Just tell me something about yourself, before I get even more creeped out at the fact that you watch me all the time."

"Okay, well uh— you can call me Oak, Gary Oak," he said trying to imitate _James Bond._

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Please don't ever do that again," I said, trying to hold back my laughter. I was kind of surprised at how much he was making me laugh and feel comfortable. That was not an easy thing to accomplish, but apparently it was the easiest thing to do for Gary Oak.

Gary let out a loud laugh, "Well, I was studying to be a doctor. I always wanted to save people's lives, but then I got called in for the war that was going on and—" His grin suddenly vanished, and his face twisted with agony and pain. He clenched his fists hard, as if he was remembering something terrible.

I felt sympathetic for him. I suddenly also felt the need to comfort him so I took a hold of his hand and gently opened his clenched hand.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too…"

He let out a deep sigh, and casted his gaze towards the ground. His reddish, spiky hair falling over his eyes. "I want to… it's just still hard to recall. I've done terrible things that I wish I could have changed, but unlike you I didn't get a second chance…"

I felt a sharp pain in my heart. He looked so vulnerable. Without even seconds of hesitation, I embraced him. Throwing my arms around his neck.

"It's okay. It's in the past now. I would never judge you for something that happened in your past…" I said, trying to comfort him. Which was weird, because I didn't really know him, but at the same time I felt like I had some sort of connection with him. And before I knew it, I heard him sniff loudly.

"No, you don't understand. I relive the things I have done over and over again," he said, pulling away from me. His hazel eyes filled with remorse and guilt as he stared into my own eyes. "I killed my best friend and I could have saved him if I just moved faster. The bomb just blew—it's all my fault…" I could see a huge lump forming in his throat. It seems like he hasn't talked about this with anyone at all. I wonder why he was telling me all this, isn't this supposed to be my therapy session?

I cupped his face gently, and wiped away his tears. "Hey, it isn't your fault. If Arceus thought you were such a bad person, he wouldn't have made you a guardian angel, right?"

"But—" he tried to explain, but I cut him off.

"No, buts. It's like when my dad left…" my voice started to get shaky, "I blamed myself for such a long time. I would stay up every night crying and trying to think what I did wrong and what made him leave. But I realized it wasn't my fault, and I couldn't have prevented it either. I guess it was just something that was meant to happen." By now, tears were forming in my own eyes, but I tried my best to hold them back.

Gary then pulled me into a warm hug and stroked my long hair, whispering in my ear. "You can cry you know. You don't have to hold it in anymore. This is why I'm here for you Leafy. Stop trying to be so strong all the time," he said, smoothly. Like he had known me for his whole entire life. It was so weird, but at the same time it felt right. It felt comfortable.

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. He was here for me and I have never had anyone say that to me in my whole entire life, and then _bam_ , I started sobbing. I let out all the suppressed tears and screaming out all the heartache I felt and the disappointment and pain I felt inside for so long.

He just stayed quiet, rubbing my back in a soothing motion. He didn't say a word, his silence was like a gift to me.

"Why the hell did you have to leave me?! You fucked up our whole entire family!" I cried out in anger, clenching on to Gary for dear life. I never spoke out the way I felt about my dad to a single soul, yet here I was, right in front of Gary, my guardian angel, who I have only known for a couple of hours. My voice cracked and I whispered out under my breath as the tears continued to stream down my cheeks, "Why…dad? Why did you leave..?"

Gary continued to rub circles on my back and then pulled away slowly from me, looking into my eyes. "You are doing a great job so far, I'm really glad you are being so open with me Leaf…" he said, the corners of his lips curved into a small smile, and then he did something that was unexpected. He _kissed_ my cheek.

I couldn't help but smile softly at the feeling, I placed my fingers where his lips once were. I didn't know why, but I felt a fluttering in my stomach, like a Butterfree. It was such a strange feeling, it sent tingling sensations throughout my whole entire body. I tried to ignore it, thinking it was probably nothing… _but little did I know._

He looked at me with a strange look, "Something wrong?"

"Nope—nothing," I said, with an innocent smile.

He then smirked at me, knowingly, "I bet you're dizzy from the kiss on the cheek I gave you, right?" he said, chuckling at my now flushed face.

"No! I wasn't even thinking about that, until you mentioned it!" I said indenial, with bright red cheeks.

Gary chuckled again, scratching the back of his neck, which caused him to flex, suddenly revealing his angelic sculpted muscles. And then I found myself analyzing his body. For a guy who was supposedly one hundred, he looked really really good for his dead age.

"Sure, whatever you say Leafy," he teased, still smirking at me.

I frowned and glared at him impatiently, "Angels are supposed to humble creatures, not cocky," I pointed out to him.

He rolled his eyes playfully and leaned closer to my face. "Sorry, I forgot about that rule in my guardian angel's handbook," he whispered, still teasing me.

I pursed my lips and laughed humorlessly, "Ha. Ha. You think you are so funny," I said, pushing him lightly, rolling my eyes and walked aimlessly, through the wall into the next room.

He quickly followed me, walking through the wall as well. "Hey, you aren't mad at me, are you? I was just joking with you, I didn't—"

I stuck my tongue out him, "No, I'm not mad. You are just a very arrogant angel." I paused briefly and then started to laugh at how ridiculous that statement sounded.

"I'll try to tone it down, but no promises. But c'mon, I want to show you something…" he said, putting his hand out for me to take.

I looked down at his hand then back at him, I smiled slightly, placing my hand into his.

"Should I be worried that you might be a fallen angel and take me to die or something?"

"How can I kill you, when you are already dead?" he said, grinning wickedly at me. And then the setting of my house faded, and I found myself at a different location. I could hear the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore and I could feel the soft breeze hit my skin. I don't know how he made my shoes disappear, but I suddenly felt the warm, grainy sand on my toes.

I finally opened my eyes and I saw a beautiful scenery of a beach. It was magnificent, and it was my favorite place to go. I turned to face Gary and I grinned at him, happily. I didn't have to say anything because my eyes spoke for me and I knew that he understood the message.

And then all of a sudden from a distance, I heard the sound of laughter. I felt my eyes widen in disbelief and I turned around to face Gary, who was grinning back at me. I couldn't believe it, was this even real?

"Is that—?" Before I could even finish, he interrupted me.

"You? Yeah," he said softly, and gave me a little push. He placed one of his hands on my lower back, which sent shivers down my spine. I don't think he realized that he had this effect on me.

I swallowed the big lump that had formed in my throat and followed the sound of my laughter. Soon enough, I found myself looking at my younger self, from back when I was around seven years old with my mother and father.

"Mommy!" mini-me ran to my mom, and was embraced, being spun around in circles. My younger self laughed, and seemed to be so full of joy. It's been so long that I honestly don't even remember how to laugh like that anymore.

"Leafy, look what I found," My father opened his palms revealing beautiful seashells. "You want them? I found them just for you, sweetheart."

My younger self smiled and yelled, "Yes, daddy! I love them! They're beautiful!" she giggled and placed one of the seashells to her ear, "Daddy! I can hear the sound of the um—um…"

"The waves, darling." My mom said, smiling down at the younger me. She actually smiled and then looked into my father's eyes. She didn't know how anything could happen to our family, because at that point, everything was perfect. She kissed my father gently on the lips and then pulled away with a happy, content look on her face.

I wanted so badly to just go up to my mom and tell her that everything will fall apart and I wanted to tell her that she would make my life a living hell, but I couldn't. She couldn't see me, and I suddenly felt my cheeks starting to get wet. I gently touched my face, feeling the unknown tears streaming down my face.

My mom and my dad and my younger self were _untouchable_. They were so far from my reach. The happiness we once shared together was so impossible to retain. I felt my knees instantly grow weak and I fell onto the ground, sitting on the soft sand, hugging my knees to my chest and I cried.

I felt a warm touch on my face, wiping away the tears and I looked up to see Gary leaning down in front of me. With a sad smile, trying to comfort me. He pulled me up into his arms, and I suddenly felt so safe. Like nothing could ever hurt me.

I looked up at him for a split second, and then looked away from him. My cheeks turning a bit flushed. His eyes, his stare was all so intense and I couldn't stop my heart from beating faster. Avoiding eye contact, I stared off into the beautiful sunset that was right in front of us.

"Thank you, Gary. For bringing me here, I almost forgot what it actually felt like to be happy…" I said to him in a quiet voice.

"Just doing my job…" and then he said something else quietly, I didn't quite catch it but it sounded like "and so much more" but I could be wrong.

I felt so warm and loved as Gary and I spent the time in silence together watching the sun go down. I finally broke the silence.

"This used to be my favorite place. It still is, me and my parents used to come here every weekend. It was like a second home to us," I mumbled quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me.

He gently started rubbing my lower back, I almost forgot that he still had his arm around me. It just felt so natural.

"I know it is. That's why I brought you here, I know you haven't visited here in a while…" he told me.

I smiled softly and then looked up at him. I tried to ignore the feeling that was building inside of me, but I just couldn't. My heart beat increased rapidly just being around him. Especially this close to him. Arceus, I hardly know him.

"Did you know that you are pretty good at your job?" I said with a giggle.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at me. He suddenly removed the piece of hair in front of my face that was being blown by the wind, tucking it behind my ear.

"Possibly, but I wouldn't be here if I wasn't good at my job, would I?" he said, grinning down at me, revealing his angelic dimples.

What in the world was I thinking? Why are all my thoughts suddenly revolving Gary? I feel like I'm a lovesick teenager who was falling for a guy who was way out of their league. I can't fall for him, he isn't even human. But then again, right now I'm not either…

"Yeah, I guess that's true…" I said, looking away from his gaze. I then started to play with the sand that was beneath me, scooping it up with my hand and slowly letting each grain of sand fly through the wind.

I didn't really pay attention that much, but I felt his stare on me. His beautiful hazel eyes observing my every move. And because I don't really think before I speak, the first words to come out of my mouth were,

"Do I something on my face?" I asked, a bit worried. I wiped my face furiously, checking for any flaws that he could have been staring at, but then he grabbed my hand and I looked up at him.

"You don't have anything on your face, nor am I criticizing the way you look…" he said with a deep chuckle.

I raised an eyebrow at him, trying to look solemn. "Why? Do I need to be criticized for the way I look? What is my nose not high enough? Or my lips not big enough?" I asked with a slight frown.

He continue to laugh as I glared at him, waiting impatiently for his answer.

I furrowed my eyebrows still frowning at him, "That's not funny Gary! Girls are really self—conscious about these kind of things…"

He stopped laughing and then raised a curious eyebrow at me, "Why do you even care? You're dead. There isn't anyone to impress here, it's just you and me."

I squinted my eyes angrily and shoved him a bit, "You know absolutely nothing about girls!" I told him, folding my arms over my chest and turned the other cheek.

I felt a sudden body shift behind me, I could now feel the cold wind hit me against my back. It made me shiver and I closed my eyes, slightly hoping that Gary didn't leave. I suddenly broke out of my thoughts when I felt a soft, gentle touch on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see him in front of me.

He let out a soft sigh, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I've never really done this before, so just don't laugh, okay?"

I just stared at him intently, wondering what he will do. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

He took a hold of my hand as I continued to stare at him, "I mean that even though I'm dead and I have been dead for years. I think you are the most beautiful human being I have ever seen," he said nervously, this time he was the one avoiding eye contact with me. "I've been watching over you for your whole entire life and I love the sound you make when you laugh. The way narrow your eyes when you are annoyed at someone, and how when I see you cry I just want to be the one to wipe away all your tears and make sure nothing hurts you ever again. I love the way your eyes light up when you smile, and how when you are determined there is a fire in your eyes that never stops burning." He paused for a couple of seconds and then looked back at me with a red tint on his cheeks, "Yet you are so broken inside, and it's so hauntingly beautiful. It shows you're not perfect, but real…"

I was speechless. I just looked at him for the longest time, trying to comprehend every single thing he had just said about me. I felt my eyes start to water, because no one has ever spoke so highly of me before. And to think that even though he has been watching me for a long time, he said all of these things only really meeting me in a few hours. This can't be real.

"Aw, damn it! I knew I wasn't good at this. And to think I actually used to be good with girls when I was alive. Being dead makes you lose your touch," he complained with a whine.

I started to laugh, wiping my eyes to stop them from watering. I hit him lightly, "Thanks for telling me that you used to be a womanizer," I teased lightly and paused for a second before continuing, "Thank you…" I smiled at him and then I leaned closer to him, planting a small peck on his cheek.

His eyes were widened and I could tell the tips of his lips wanted to curve up into a huge smile, but he caught himself and cleared his throat. "That's good then, I would have felt bad if you cried," he said, jokingly.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "You have made me cry the whole time we have been together."

"What?! How?!" he asked, pouting like a little kid.

I slowly started back up from him, "It's just your face you know, it's so ugly that it makes me want to cry every time I look at it," I said with a giggle, sticking my tongue out at him and then I ran away.

He tilted his head and smirked as he watched me run away from him.

I looked back at him and he was still standing there watching me, but then all of a sudden he was gone within a blink of an eye. I stopped running and looked at the same exact spot he was in with confusion evident on my features. I hope he didn't leave me. I felt a sudden tug on my waist, spinning me around in the air making me squeal loudly.

"Gotcha," he said in a deep chilling voice.

I tried to push him away but his grip was too tight. "You aren't supposed to do that freaky teleporting thing that you do! It's cheating!" I yelled at him, with a childish pout.

He let out a loud laugh, "What? There are no rules—"

Before he could finish I saw something slither grossly across the sand and I freaked out, losing my balance and falling backwards on to the sand. Gary didn't let go of my waist and when I opened up my eyes, I found myself looking up at Gary who was now on top of me, with a surprised look on his face. I guess he wasn't expecting to be knocked over.

I looked up into his eyes that had so much depth into them, I found myself lost. My chest was heaving up and down lightly, and my heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. I could feel his hot breath lingering on my face for a minute and our eyes were locked on nothing but each other. Then to my dismay, he pulled away.

Why did he pull away? We were so close, our lips were only inches away from meeting. My lips tingled at the thought of our lips brushing softly against one another. It was pure bliss and it wasn't even real. Was I really falling for my guardian angel?

I stood up slowly, brushing the sand off of my clothes. I lifted my head up and saw Gary on the shore, staring out into the beautiful ocean. Shades of orange, pink and yellow reflected on it. The ocean gleamed as the ripples caught the sun's light. It was breathtaking. I swiftly walked over to where Gary was, getting sand stuck between my toes.

"It's beautiful, right?" I asked, looking out into the ocean.

I didn't look at him, my eyes were still fixated on the beautiful scenery. But I felt his stare on me for a couple of seconds as he whispered faintly, "It sure is…"

I felt my cheeks turning pink and I turned my head to look at him as he casted his gaze back towards the ocean. I bent my knees and sat down on the sand, hugging my legs to my chest.

"You know, they say a woman's heart is like the ocean. So deep and full of secrets," I mumbled softly.

He looked down at me and followed my example, by sitting down right beside me. "Oh?" he asked, wanting me to continue what I meant.

I slowly exhaled, still admiring the beauty of the ocean once more. "There are so many mysteries in the ocean, so many treasures and history that we still haven't discovered. It's sort of like a girl's heart that way…" I explained softly.

He stared at me with a curious glance, "How so?" he asked, still wanting me to continue.

"Well," I said, starting off slowly. "Just like the treasure sitting at the bottom of the ocean, a girl's heart is waiting to be found. Waiting for the right person to be brave enough to venture out and find that treasure." My voice faded out, blending in with the stillness of the setting.

He studied me carefully and then a small smile formed on his face. "Wow, I never knew you could be so poetic," he said, nudging me gently.

I giggled and hit him on the arm, "Shut up!" there was a sudden rush of wind that hit my face, messing up my hair once again.

He reached out, tucking more pieces of my long brown hair behind my ear. I sensed a slight hesitation on his part, but that didn't stop the chill that went down my spine by his touch.

I closed my eyes softly, taking in the sudden wind. I was surprised by soft hand gently placed on my cheek. Then, I felt a sudden warmth on my lips. I felt myself becoming lost in a whole different world. I didn't dare to open my eyes, afraid that this was another imagination of mine just running wild. With my eyes still shut, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down onto the ground with me. Our lips were like two puzzles pieces, as if our whole life we have been searching for one another, just for a match.

He kissed me back hungrily and I allowed him to slip his tongue inside of my mouth, sending a new jolt of electricity to surge through my body. I could feel his weight on top of me. He was gentle enough not to crush me, but it made me feel safe. Our lips were still moving against one another, so in sync and simultaneously. Everything else around us was faded out, and only the faint crashes of the waves against the shoreline was audible. And I was right, it was pure bliss.

He slowly pulled away from me and my eyelids fluttered open. I ran my hand down his jawline. His face, everything about him was so perfect. My face turned bright red when I noticed him staring at me intently. He slowly came back to the dead reality and he got off of me with a painful expression showing on his face.

I bit down on my lower lip. Was I a bad kisser? Did he not feel the same way? Why did he kiss me? All of these thoughts ran through my brain and I didn't know how to start the awkward conversation that was bound to come.

"Did I do something wrong…?" I asked, my voice faint. I was afraid of what his reply might be.

Gary turned around and his eyes softened instantly and he slowly shook his head. "Not you, me…" he answered back quietly.

My eyebrows furrowed deeply, "Why you?" But before he could answer, I most likely already knew the answer to this question.

"Because," he said, cautiously. "I'm not supposed to fall for you…"

"Oh," I said, the hurt and the disappointment in my voice was palpable. I felt unwanted tears start to form in my eyes and I looked up at the sky, trying to push them back. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

He let out a heavy sigh as he placed one of his hands on top of mine. "Leaf… I didn't mean it like that. It's just, you still have such a full life ahead of you. And I'm—"

I looked at him, and suddenly pulled my hand away from his. Now standing up onto my feet. "I get it. It's out of reach." But obviously, I didn't understand why it had to be so bad, but I couldn't argue with him. I shifted my body, so I wasn't facing him. My arms wrapped around myself to keep warm, as a cold gust of wind hit me making me tremor violently. It's ironic how a scenery once so beautiful could just change in an instant to a violent storm.

He stood up slowly and our feet were planted in the sand, both of us were unwilling to move. The once beautiful colors were changed into a sudden grayness and the thunder started to crash followed by a roaring of rain.

Before I knew it, a dark cloud hovered over us and we became drenched in an instant. The thudding sound of the rain against the boisterous, troubled ocean waters was clearly deafening. Still, my feet were planted firmly in the now damp sand. The rain was so heavy that it blurred my vision. Everything was so vague and indistinct, making it hard for me to even make out Gary's expression. However, even in this blinding weather his hazel eyes could be spotted as his gaze was fixated on me. With one blink of an eye he was standing right in front of me, his spikes were weighed down by the water and hung around his face.

"Leaf," he shouted over the rain "Let's go before the storm gets any worse." He finished grabbing my hand and soon enough the beach blurred out, into another setting.

I couldn't recognize the place; the warm fireplace blazed beside me as we both created a big puddle on the hard wood floor from being soaked by the rain.

I could feel his presence behind me, his stare burning holes in the back of my head. My voice barely audible, I finally spoke out. "How are we going to get dry?" I didn't even look at him, I just looked straight ahead, enticed by the burning flames in the fireplace in front of me.

I could hear his footsteps, as he took a few steps towards me with hesitation.

"This is easier…" he stated warily, and as soon as his voice trailed off I suddenly felt my whole body warm up and I was dry.

I was surprised and I turned on my heel to look at him, "How did you do that?" I asked unintentionally excited. He started to laugh at how childish I sounded and I frowned at him.

His grin quickly disappeared though and he awkwardly cleared his throat. "Guardian angels are able to do a lot more than just look…angelic, you know," he said, placing his hands comfortably behind his head. I took noticed that he does that quite often.

I continued to stare at him, trying to hint for him to go on and explain more, but he clearly didn't get the hint.

"Anyways, do you want some hot chocolate?" he asked, randomly changing the subject.

I looked at him in disbelief, and repeated his words slowly, "Hot chocolate? How in the hell? Aren't we dead? I thought we didn't really need to eat since you know… we aren't alive!" I asked, thrashing my hands around dramatically.

He gave me an amused look, "Just because you don't need to do something, doesn't mean you can't," he said with a sly wink. "I'll be right back, two hot chocolates coming right up!" And with that he walked to away to Arceus knows where and I'm guessing he was making us some hot chocolate.

As silly as this sounded, this whole situation right now seemed so surreal. I was going to have a cup of hot chocolate with my _guardian angel_ who I had just kissed a half an hour ago. I came to the conclusion, that I was completely mental. A lunatic. This was probably one of my deranged dreams that I never wanted to wake up from.

"What are you doing?" I heard his voice call out to me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I turned around to face him and felt my face flush against his intense stare. I wasn't going to tell him I was dozing off, or that I zoned out.

"Nothing," I said, shrugging innocently.

Gary raised his eyebrow at me, obviously not convinced. "Leafy, I'm not stupid," he retorted, handing me a cup of hot chocolate.

The sudden warmth radiated by the cup of hot chocolate sending heat throughout my whole body as it met with my cold, stinging hands. I hesitantly sat down on the couch, hoping I don't fall through again and luckily I didn't. Gary followed my example and took a seat across from me.

"This just all seems like a dream…" I mumbled quietly.

His eyes met mine as he stared into my own, his eyes reflecting in my own. A small sad smile appeared on his face. "Leaf, I don't know if you will remember this when you wake up. But if you do, then you will know it was real."

I looked down at my cup, my finger circling the rim of it. I then looked back up at him and our eyes locked once again. I bit my lower lip nervously, "Just like the kiss we shared?" I asked him quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. And that's when he looked down, avoiding my gaze.

"You should get some rest," he whispered sadly and with that he stood up, walking through an arched doorway.

I sat there alone with my hot chocolate in my hand, which had suddenly lost all its warmth. Everything was quiet and the only sound I could hear was the crackling of the fire and the sound of the rain pounding against the window. I felt my heart ache in my chest, feeling like was a goodbye. I placed my hot chocolate on the table in front of me and felt my heart burst with a sudden pain. I closed my eyes, holding my chest tightly and I felt sleep overcome me and the pain I felt disappeared.

* * *

" _She's not ready! You can't do this to her!"_

" _But, that's the thing, we can."_

" _She needs me, please!"_

" _I think you need her more than she needs you…"_

" _I—I—"_

" _End of discussion, Mr. Oak. I expected more from you. You know better than to fall for your charge, a mere mortal; human being."_

I stirred in place as I heard two voices, arguing. What? Who can't do this to her? Her? Was that me? Someone's in love with a mortal? Was I the mortal? Who was in love with me? A million thoughts rushed through my head. Then suddenly, one word hit me hard, knocking the wind out of me. **Gary**.

* * *

My body jolted, and I quickly sat up, but found myself restrained to a bed. My brown eyes were darting back and forth in a panic. I struggled to be free, and my mind went wild. I looked up and my eyes burned from the luminescent lights. My eyes flickered open and shut vigorously, trying to adjust to the bright light.

Out of nowhere, I suddenly felt the sharp searing pain throughout my whole body. A high pitched scream immediately escaped my lips, amplified throughout the hospital corridors. A couple of seconds later I was suddenly suffocated by the many doctors and nurses running in.

"It's a miracle," I heard one doctor say.

"She should have died. No one could have survived a crash like that… especially with her injuries… It's like they miraculously got better." Another one said.

I tried to speak, but nothing came out of my mouth. I screamed out loud in my head, hoping someone would hear, but no one even bothered. I looked down at my bruised body and felt silent tears running down my bruised face. Finally swallowing the big lump of fear in the back of my throat, I choked out.

"What happened?"

A young doctor smiled at me, stroking my hair gently. "An angel must have been with you, because you are going to be fine, sweetheart. You just got into an accident," she said softly.

After an hour or two of pure chaos, doctors and nurses running around to check up on me, or study me on how my injuries healed so fast. They gave me pain medication and made sure my heart rate was stable, and everything slowly settled down. I sat in the bland, white hospital room, alone. I wondered if everything that had happened had been a dream or even a part of my imagination. I suddenly felt a tear stream down my face thinking about Gary. Was he real? Or was it just all a dream? I shut my eyes, and the tears continued to fall.

I spent three weeks in that hospital, recovering. I was all alone. No one had bothered to send me a get well card, or even visit me. Not even my own mother. I cried myself to sleep every night, remembering the hellish life I had. As the weeks passed, I started to doubt every single thing that had happened, but something was restraining me from throwing away all the memories that I made with Gary.

I exhaled sharply as I stood in front of my house once more. I was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of hatred. I dragged my feet along the wet, cold pavement and turned the loose door knob. The door was unlocked, of course. As I slowly stepped in, I was engulfed by the strong smell of cigarettes and alcohol. I took a deep breath and entered through my front door, and into the kitchen. Surprisingly, my mom wasn't even there. I turned around and within an instant I was on the ground, my already bruised left cheek stinging as another bruise was about to form.

My mother's chest was heaving up and down and her eyes flickered open like a mad woman. Her pupils were dilated and they were darting back and forth.

"You actually have the nerve to step back into this house? Do you have any idea how much your stupid accident is going to cost me?!" she screamed, hovering over me. Her hand once more slapping my cheek.

I choked back my own tears and slowly rose from the ground. I looked at her with glare and began to speak my feelings. "How dare you lay a hand on me!" I screamed, my icy glare piercing right through her, making her recoil slightly.

She planted her feet firmly onto the ground and put her hands onto her hips. "Leaf Green, I am your mother and I can do whatever—"

I interrupted her with a high shriek, "You are not my mother! You are a cold hearted bitch who never cared about me! Not once did you ever ask how I was or how I was feeling. You didn't even visit me in the hospital! You make my life a living hell!" I said, my eyes raging with anger, "And I hate you so much."

Everything was silent for a couple of seconds and all I could hear was my heavy breathing, and my heart beating erratically against my chest. My mother's eyes were wild and confused, glistening with tears that I thought she had lost a long time ago.

I looked up at her again, my eyes glistening with fresh tears and I spoke out again, "But you know what? I feel sorry for you and I thank you," I blinked slowly, trying to keep myself from shedding the tears that wanted to escape. "Now I can learn from your mistakes. I would never raise a child the way that you have and you know what's crazy?" I paused, the silence killing us both, "I forgive you," I stated softly, as I felt the last piece of my heart shatter. I shut my eyes and felt the wet tears now stream down my face as I let go of the anger I felt.

I felt free. I was now, no more chained to the anger and animosity I felt towards my own mother. I screamed at her, I felt sorry for her and I thanked and forgave her for everything. I let it rain and washed it all clean from all the past mistakes and regrets.

Before my mother could respond or take another breath, I ran. I ran out of that house as fast as I could, not caring where I'd find myself after opening my eyes. I was now free, no more bound by the chains of broken promises and lies. I continued to run, cutting through the wind that was crashing against my face. Then, all of sudden, I stopped. I was pushed back, falling onto the hard, cemented ground. As soon as I flickered my eyes open, I was greeted by a condescending snicker.

A smirk was plastered on her face, and her eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "Well, well, look whose back?" she said rudely, folding her arms across her chest.

"Just shut up and help me up," I said, my eyes furiously glaring at her. I extended my hand and she reluctantly helped me up. I snickered, "So at least you aren't as big of a bitch as everyone says you are," the corners of my mouth tugged, forming a small smirk. I turned on my heels, not wanting to deal with Amber anymore, but apparently it was too late for that.

"Too bad you didn't die in that car crash, Green. You would have been doing everyone a favor," she spat viciously.

My head snapped right back around, and my eyes burned with hatred. But I didn't give her the fight she wanted, instead I played it cool. I decided to humor her, "Yeah, you're probably right. I wish I died, too."

Her eyes widened, shocked at my response. She searching her brain for another sarcastic remark. She suddenly rolled her eyes, "Oh of course, I should have known you were suicidal."

"Yeah, but how would you even know? You stopped being my friend a long time ago. You never cared, did you Amber?" I crossed my arms, mocking her.

Her eyes started to burn with anger, "Shut up!" she hissed loudly.

"See, that's the difference between you and I. I don't regret the friendship we once had, not one bit. In fact, I miss it and reminisce those good times we did have. But you, you hate them. Don't you? You will never have a real friend. You will just throw them away like they are nothing because they aren't useful anymore."

Her eyes became watery and slow tears cascaded down her face. Her once angry eyes were gone. There was no more anger, just a sad, lonely girl who had no idea who she was.

"And you know what? I miss you too Amber," I said, reciting my last words before walking away from her for the last time.

I had done everything Gary asked me to do. I confronted my mother. I confronted Amber. I had sucked out all of the poison from my life, yet I was left with nothing. Nothing to live for.

Ever since I opened my eyes at the hospital, the only thing on my mind was Gary. Every time I shut my eyes, I could see his face right in front of my mind. I could feel his warm breath lingering against my neck. I could feel the warmth of his lips crashing against my own. I was so ready to be swept off of my feet by him. He was everything I wanted. And there was no point left on this planet if he wasn't here with me.

Everything suddenly made sense now. It was as if this big lightbulb in my head had just been lit, allowing me to view my life in a new perspective. I didn't need to be here. There was nothing on this earth holding me back anymore. I was free and my only goal was to be with Gary once more.

"I know exactly what I have to do," I whispered under my breath.

I ran back to my house as fast as I could and stole my mother's car keys from her room. Without a second glance back, I got into her car and drove out of the driveway. My eyes glued on the road, I drove for three hours, non-stop, eager to reach my destination.

After three long, agonizing hours, I had reached my destination. I parked the car about fifty feet away, and warily stepped out of the car, one foot at a time. With every step I took, I could feel the earth shaking beneath me, ready to collapse at any given second.

I quickly edged my way over to the cliff and the fear inside me grew. I kicked tiny pebbles off of it and saw them plummet down into the ocean. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, imagining Gary, a soft glow beaming from him. He was the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on, but then again he wasn't just a person. He was an angel. My angel.

And within those seconds, the big lump of fear inside my chest fluttered away like a Butterfree. Gone. I flickered my eyes open, concentrating on my steady breathing and looked what was in front of me. I didn't look down, not anywhere else. Just straight ahead.

"Gary, I can't live without you and if I don't have you here, I'd rather not be here anymore," I whispered softly and with those last words I jumped. I knew Gary heard me. I knew he was watching me just like a guardian angel should be.

I was falling, so close to death and yet it didn't feel anything like that. It felt as if I was flying, truly free from this horrible world. It was like I was in heaven. Within that serene yet chaotic moment, wind crashing against my face and my hair flying everywhere, I thought to myself

" _I took my leap of faith, and now it's your turn. I dare you to move."_

Before I could count to ten, my body met the bitter, cold waters below me. It pierced me like a thousand knives all over my already bruised body. I couldn't move, I was frozen by the cold water seeping into my clothes, weighing me down to the depths of despair.

This wasn't at all how I imagined it would be. I thought Gary would come to my rescue but instead I was being pulled by the rushing waters of the beach. The current was too strong for me to fight. _Where are you, Gary?_ I thought, and slowly oxygen left my bloodstream. I could feel myself sinking and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Love makes a person do crazy things…

Slowly losing consciousness, I saw a bright light in front of me. It was beautiful yet blinding. I looked closer, squinting my eyes to see the face of the figure approaching me. "Gary?" I breathed and all of a sudden I felt a hard tug on my arm.

I was being lifted despite the water all around me trying to pull me down under. What felt like an eternity, I had finally reached the surface? However, I still couldn't feel the beating of my heart against my chest even though I was aware of everything around me.

I could feel my body scraping against the grains of the sand on the beach. I heard a deep voice. "Leaf, wake up! C'mon you can fight this! Don't you dare die on me!" It was a familiar voice, perched on the very tip of my tongue. I felt a strong compression on my chest. Another one, and then I felt another set of lips colliding against mine, breathing into me.

Like a huge bolt of lightning, it hit me. I could feel my heart beating against my chest again and I coughed, choking on the water I had swallowed earlier. My eyes slowly fluttered open, trying to adjust to the light. My vision was a little hazy. What just happened?

Gasping for air, I slowly sat up trying to catch my breath. I clutched onto my heart, feeling that sudden ache again. And then another sharp pain. I tried to relax so the pain would go away and after a few minutes it did. I ran my fingers through my wet hair that was clumped together. I shivered a bit as my body trembled from the breeze that slapped my skin. My eyes scanned the beach for my savior, but no one was here. I then looked to my left and I felt my heart almost stop.

There lying next to me was Gary, breathless. His face was pale, his lips were painted blue and his chest wasn't moving.

"Gary?" my voice quivered, my breathing unsteady. I leaned over to where he was and rested my ear against his chest. There was no heartbeat.

* * *

I looked at my mentor with a glare, feeling incredulous at his response.

"So you just want me to sit here and watch her die?!" I hollered, clenching my fists so hard, the veins in my arms were visible. I felt my eyes starting to tear up as I watched Leaf. Her life line thinning right before my eyes. "I'm going down there."

He stared at me with sorrow-filled eyes and began to speak calmly.

"Gary, you know what will happen if you go down there. Please don't throw yourself away because of one depressive girl."

I growled through my teeth, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Aren't we angels?! Aren't we supposed to be saving people?! I know what will happen to me, but I'm willing to risk it for that girl. Don't bother to stop me."

He stepped closer to me, his eyes pleading with my own to make me think twice about my decision. "What makes this girl any different from all your other charges? There are millions of others in desperate need of your help Gary. Please do not do this. Don't go after her," he finished, his hands gripping tightly onto my arm, trying to restrain me.

I looked down at Leaf, who was now an inch away from death and I looked into the eyes of my mentor.

"Unlike all the others, I fell in love with her."

He loosened his grip on me and stared at me with bewildered eyes. "Gary, to clip your wings because of a foolish feeling?! Love that could never happen?! This is out of the question! You are asking to die! You will be a fallen angel!"

"Love makes you do crazy things," I told him truthfully, and with those last words, I jumped, taking my own leap of faith.

I fell down from the glorious heavens and plummented down straight into the waters. I had clipped my wings, and I was no longer an angel. The cold waters hit me hard, stinging every inch of my body. Nonetheless, I swam and reached out for Leaf, tugging on her arm. I felt a huge lump in my chest forming, I realized I was running out of oxygen. I forgotten how mere a mortal's life depended on such simple things like oxygen. I don't have much time left, so I quickly dragged Leaf and myself up to surface.

I gasped for air like a mad man and pulled her to the shoreline. Breathless, I checked for a pulse, but I couldn't even hear the faintest beating. Panic surged all throughout my body.

"Leaf, wake up! C'mon you can fight this! Don't you dare die on me!" I performed chest compresses, but there still wasn't a response. I'm running out of time.

I stared at her lifeless body, her whole face was pale. I couldn't let her die, especially now. So I gave her the only thing I have left. My last dying breath.

I leaned over and hovered over Leaf's mouth. My hot breath hitting her skin. I closed my eyes and let the remainder of his life transfer into Leafs. A small orb of life, pure and selfless.

Within seconds, I rolled over next to Leaf and felt myself slowly losing consciousness while Leaf regained hers.

* * *

My head spun around, searching the vacant empty shores of the beach. My fingernails dug into Gary's chest, and I screamed as loud as I could.

"PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!" panic struck me in the core as tears flooded my vision. My voice became shrill with an eerie cry, "Please help!"

As my cries resonated throughout the beach, I heard a faint voice and a shady figure sweeping across the sand from a distance. I stood up and rose my hands, waving at them frantically.

"PLEASE HELP! CALL 9-1-1—" Suddenly my body crashed against the beach shores with a thud, and everything went black. I felt that same pain again in my chest, this time it only got worse as it made me lose consciousness.

After quite a while, I woke up to a soft commotion, voices buzzing in my ears. I groaned softly as I opened up my eyelids and met a familiar bright light. I was in the hospital, yet again. I hate this stupid place. This is where I woke up without Gary by my side—oh shit, where's Gary? Is he alright? I felt panic overcome me.

I sat up quickly, ignoring the dizziness that went through my head. I looked at the whole room, nothing. I stood on my feet, my body ached from everything that had happened. I slowly walked out of the confined room and spotted a random nurse not too far away.

"Hi, I'm—"

The lady with red hair turned to me, and her two emerald eyes piercing right through me. Her lips formed into a shape of an o, and she began to chastise me. "Oh dear, you should not be up and wandering the halls of a hospital! Let me escort you back to your—"

She grasped my arm, but I pulled it back standing in place. "I'm fine," I said, with a bit more edge then I had intended. "Where is Gary?" the nurse looked at me, confusion swirling through her green eyes. "Gary! The guy that came with me? The one with the spiky, reddish hair!" I yelled out in desperation, a bit angry that the nurse didn't know who I was referring to.

The nurse chewed on her lower lip, and her eyes lit up with recognition. However, they immediately fell again, replaced by dark gleam. "He um…" she hesitated, stumbling on her words. "I'm sorry, he didn't make it…"

I could feel the blood leave my face, now reflecting a sickly pale tone. I swallowed hard, and a throbbing lump traveled down my throat. "I—I don't understand…" I said, quietly. My voice cracking in the process.

She reached for my hand to comfort me, but I recoiled. She let out a heavy sigh and then stared at me sympathetically. "When we got here, there was nothing we could do for him. Even if we could revive him he would have passed away anyways. His heart was too weak," she mentioned, pausing a bit trying to choose the right words. "I'm really sorry though sweetheart, if you think you can handle it, you can say goodbye to him…"

I nodded my head weakly, "I would like that…"

We walked down the long empty corridor in complete silence. She opened the door and pointed at a body covered up with a white sheet, and then left me there alone. I stared all around as I was slightly overwhelmed by the numerous bodies covered in white sheets. I walked over to where she pointed, with hesitation in every step. I took a deep breath and uncovered it. My jaw dropped in shock.

"Gary?" I inquired softly to myself.

His face was sickly pale with wrinkles etched all over. His once lush, reddish brown hair was now ghostly white. I placed my hand on top of his wrinkly hand, surprised at how cold it was. I shut my eyes, the tears streaming down my face.

 _Time_ had finally caught up with him. His face no longer resembled the youthful face of boy in his twenties, but a man in his nineties.

I felt that same pain in my chest only this time it was harsher and stronger. My heart started to throb erratically. I clenched my chest to stop the pain, but this time it wouldn't go away. I slowly tried to catch my breath, but I couldn't. I felt like I was gasping for air. My vision had black dots starting to appear and I could feel myself slowly losing consciousness. The only thing was it felt different. Is this was death feels like? I slowly collapsed onto the cold hard ground with my hand clenching my chest in pain and then it was gone. I was gone.

* * *

 _Many years later_

"Paul!" she screamed loudly, laughing hysterically. "Put me down! Put me down this instant!" she yelled out once more as she was being spun around in circles in Paul's arms, bridal style.

"You want me to put you down? Fine then," he chuckled, acting like he'd dropped Dawn to the ground. She screeched loudly, tightening her grip around his neck and he let out another laugh.

She glowered at him and began hitting his chest repeatedly. "That wasn't funny! What if you really dropped me—" Her sentence was interrupted by a sweet, tender kiss. Dawn could feel Paul's lips melting onto hers, moving perfectly together as one.

He slowly bent his knees and placed Dawn down on the beautiful blanket on the sandy beach. He hovered over her and stared into her blue eyes. Leaning in, Paul kissed her once more.

Once he pulled away and sat back down on the blanket admiring the waves hitting the shore. Dawn stared at the beautiful sunset, feeling a sense of déjà vu. She glanced at Paul with a curious gleam in her eye.

Paul raised an eyebrow at her, knowing that expression.

"What?"

She bit her lip and then leaned forward to lay on her stomach, putting her hands on his legs. She spoke her thoughts, "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Paul's eyes widened in surprise and he looked at her in confusion.

"Reincarnation?" he questioned.

"Yeah, you know. Like people knowing each other in another life and stuff," she explained.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah I guess. Why are you thinking about that right now?" he asked her curiously.

"Hm. I don't know. You never took me here before, and I guess it just feels familiar. Like I have been here before with you…" she mentioned, looking away from his gaze to stare at bright yellow, pink and orange horizon.

Paul stayed quiet for a couple of minutes as he observed his girlfriend of four years. He suddenly took a hold of her hand and gently kissed it. She turned to look at him with flushed cheeks.

"I'm sure I loved you in another life," he stated bluntly.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she felt her cheeks get hotter, "What—how could you possibly know that?"

"I don't. But I know how I feel about you now and I know that even when another lifetime comes, I will find you and fall in love with you all over again," he told her, kissing her hand once more.

Dawn felt tears start to build up in her eyes as she glanced at him. "What if we are two different people?" she whispered, feeling afraid.

"Doesn't matter. No matter who I am, I will find you and my heart will always love you," he told her with a slight smirk on his face.

Her eyes lit up from the warmth and love she felt from him. She sat up slightly, pulling him into another passionate kiss. When she slowly pulled away she finally whispered her feelings, "My heart will always love you too…"

Paul's smirk turned into a small grin and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him to just look out at the place where their souls once met before. But of course they didn't know that officially.

Destiny isn't a matter of chance. It's a matter of choice. So, when life throws you a second chance, seize the opportunity because you never know when you will get another one.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi people. I know it has been along time. Don't worry I will update my stories eventually... hopefully soon. Anyways summer is here and college is over! Does that mean I will be updating sooner? Well I hope I will be able to, but I do have a life of course outside of fanfiction. Anyways, I thought I'd make up this long absence by a really really long one shot. So here you go, sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm pretty tired tbh. But hey, if you can catch the three songs I got inspiration from I will give you a cookie :) Leave a review, and remember to enjoy your summer! Thanks guys, bye!**


End file.
